User blog:DallasCubs/Summer 2004
This the 9th year living in Hawaii so I am dedicating this blog for the Summer I moved to Hawaii which took place in 2004. May 5th-June 11th 2004 My summer in 2004 was very interesting. It started on May 5th that year. I finished my last day of the 3rd grade at Parklane Elementary School. I had one month left to spend time with my friends before moving to Hawaii for good. I hungout with my older brother and our friends. Some of my friends were my age while some was like 5 or 6 years older than me. I rode my bike with them, played basketball, and we went around hogging the park. There was this one boy who was 5 at the time and me being ten years old I was supposed to pick on him well that is not the case he picked on me. We were friends due to his mom knowing my mom for like 5 years so I never wanted to fight him. Also he was small and I still treated him as a friend. Well one day I was being picked on by him and next thing you know I tripped him. This girl came out and defened him and I looked like the bad guy. At the time I wanted to kick her ass but if I did her dad would of came and beat my ass. Anyways I felt bad and I said sorry and moved on. The next week this older kid came and kicked my friends ass. He was like 14 while my friend was the same age at 10. Well we went back to that spot and try to gang up on him. From far away it looked like he had some friends so we decided to retreat on our bikes. That is where I turned around and while I was turning I got hit by a white SUV. Luckily my bike took most of the damage and I had to stay because the cops came and later my mom and dad came. The cops said do I want to press charges and I said no because I knew I was at fault for not paying attention and the fact that she was truly sorry and crying at the secene so that is why I did not sue. My dad fixed my bike and i still played with my friends. A few weeks later my family stayed at a good friend of mines for two week. That was a fun two weeks. We played with each other and it was enjoyable. Finally on June 11th I spend my finale day in Colorado saying good buy to my old friends. On the morning of June 12th we went on the plane and went to Hawaii. June 12th-August 24th 2004 At 3pm HST my family arrived to Hawaii after a long flight from Colorado. My family was greeted by this man who took us to a condo in Waikiki called the Pavillion. The first month and a half in Hawaii felt like a dream vaction. The 5 of us was cramped in a two bedroom apartment. I watched Nick and Disney on the only T.V. we had during the day. I used to walk outside and explore the hallways of the condo. I used to take money from the money jar to go to the 7-11 at the bottom of the condo to buy candy. I also went to the beach once. This was the first time I swam in the ocean since 97 from my vacation in Hawaii. I remember walking the Waikiki and it brought back memories of when I was 4. By July my mom and dad both had jobs and was ready to move out of waikiki and find a house to live in. My mom and dad took me and my sister to see lots of houses and appartments. They were all crappy. By July 25th we found a spot up in Nuuanu Valley. It was a nice house and we happen to get lucky and get to move in. This is the same house I live in today. The land lords are our neighbor and they have not aged in 9 years. Anyways the neighborhood is safe and there was an elementary school right there. By August I registered and realized I had 20 days left of summer. Nuuanu Elementry is 5 minutes away by walking so I was excited to go there. By August 20th I was worried because I realized that I am going to be the new kid and that I am 2 years older than my classmates. On August 24th 2004 my summer was over and I started the 4th grade at a new school! Category:Blog posts